Dimensão B
by kawaii.nel-chan
Summary: Nesta fic,Usagi irá ser transportada para uma dimensão paralela. Sozinha, terá de encontrar um modo de voltar para casa...Mas pelo caminho vai certamente se cruzar com muitas caras conhecidas.mas neste mundo tão diferente, serão eles amigos ou inimigos?
1. Chapter 1

Oi! Esta é a segunda fanfiction de sailor moon que estou a escrever…

Chama-se "Dimensão B" e é mais ou menos um stand alone da Usagi. Ela é transportada para uma dimensão paralela, onde a história se deu de um modo bem diferente, pelo caminho irá encontrar caras conhecidas…mas neste novo mundo, serão amigos ou inimigos?

Comentem por favor! De momento esta fanfic já está escrita até ao capítulo 8 e já está publicada até aí no fórum Sailor Moon Portugal que gostem…

Comentem pleaseee! Arigatou!

Capítulo 1 - Mais um dia (normal?)...

Mais um dia de escola...Usagi vestiu o seu uniforme e correu para tomar o pequeno almoço...Tinha adormecido para variar...

- Estou atrasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadaaaaaaaaaa... - pegou numa torrada, e trincando-a ao de leve saiu de casa com ela pendurada na boca. Tudo à pressa, para variar... Já estava ao pé do portão quando olhou para os pés e reparou que se tinha esquecido de se calçar.

- És mesmo uma cabeça de alho xoxo! - gritou-lhe o seu irmão.

- Bai maxé paxear, miudo inxuportavel...Aiiii...Estás a ver, fizeste com que deixasse cair a minha torrada! Agora vou ficar com fome!

Foi todo o caminho a choramingar por não ter tomado um pequeno almoço decente. Mas afinal de contas, nunca tinha tempo para tomar um pequeno almoço decente. O despertador tocava...Desligava-o e virava-se para o outro lado voltando a adormecer. A sua gata, Luna, bem tentava acordá-la, mas era uma missão impossível...Usagi era pior do que a Bela Adormecida...Nem com beijo,nem com príncipe, nem com arranhadelas...E o pior eram os seus roncos. Que raio de princesa ressonava assim?

Antigamente até se poderia dizer que tinha desculpas para ter sono e não se conseguir levantar de manhã. Batalhas todas as noites, inimigos ferozes... Acabava por dormir pouco mais de quatro horas por noite. E isso era nos melhores dias...Pois havia sempre aquelas situações em que estava a entrar pela janela e a mãe já a gritar-lhe para se levantar. E depois, claro, adormecia nas aulas...

Mas nos tempos que corriam não havia inimigos para combater. Estava tudo calmo...Pacato. Como qualquer cidade grande, Tokio apresentava altos índices de criminalidade. Mas isso era assunto de polícia. As navegantes não tinham de se preocupar...

Chegou 15 minutos atrasada...Já estava habituada ao ralhete. As aulas foram entediantes, para variar. Detestava ter de se levantar tão cedo para ouvir balelas sobre História e Inglês...E não percebia patavina daquilo.  
_  
__Talvez fale com a Amy para me dar umas explicações...Mas isso é tempo tão mal empregue...Estudar...Bieck._ pensou Usagi.

- Já sei! - gritou Usagi de repente fazendo com que toda a turma voltasse a cabeça para ela. Tinha tido uma ideia fantástica.

- Então vem fazer ao quadro Usagi. Não é todos os dias que te temos como voluntária para resolver um exercício numa aula de Álgebra! - disse surpreendida a Prof. Haruna.

- Mas Professora... - começou Usagi - Eu...Não...Bem...Eheheh...É melhor...Não...Err...

- Vá Usagi, não sejas tímida. Vem! - disse a Prof. com cara de poucos amigos.

Usagi levantou-se e começou a caminhar reticente em direcção ao quadro. Olhou para o exercício... Já só via números a flutuarem à sua frente..Começou a sentir que estava a trocar os olhos. Voltou-se para trás, olhando para Naru e para Umino em busca de ajuda...Mas eles estavam entretidos a resolver o exercício e não lhe prestaram atenção.

- Então Usagi? Não consegues? - perguntou a professora num tom irónico e brincalhão - IHIHIHIHIHIH! Vá lá eu ajudo-te.

A muito custo Usagi acabou o exercicio uns minutos antes de tocar para a saída. Finalmente tinham acabado as aulas. Decidiu por em prática a ideia que tinha tido na aula de Álgebra. Há tanto tempo que não estavam todas juntas...Que saudades...Elas não eram só guerreiras que combatiam juntas, eram também amigas. Convocou uma reunião no templo de Rei naquela tarde.

Às quatro horas todas lá estavam. Rei, Amy, Mina, Makoto e Usagi.

- Então Usagi? Que se passou? - perguntou Amy preocupada.

- Oh... - começou Usagi.

- Sim, o que aconteceu? Algum inimigo novo? Vou dar cabo deles todos. - continuou Makoto.

- Bem... - balbuciava Usagi

- É algum rapaz novo? É giro? Mas tu já tens o Mamoru... - dizia Mina.

- Não...

- Então desembucha mulher! Credo! Estás a deixar-nos preocupadas com tanto mistério. - disse Rei imperativamente.

- Bem...Pronto...Estava com saudades vossas. - respondeu Usagi choramingando.

- O quê? Tu chamaste-nos porque querias MIMO? - gozou Rei. Todas se riram.

- A Usagi tem razão. - falou Makoto - Não nos temos visto muito ultimamente. E era bem verdade. Sem reuniões para falarem dos inimigos e de tácticas para os vencerem, andavam tão embrenhadas nas suas próprias vidas que se esqueciam de como era bom conviverem todas.

- De qualquer modo, acho que podíamos começar a ter uns treinos semanais... - propôs Makoto.

- Sim, a Mako-chan tem razão...Ou então podíamos fazer umas patrulhas nocturnas. - continuou Mina.

- Podíamos ir para casa da Mako-chan fazer bolos.- tentou Usagi

- Isso é tudo muito bonito, mas se não há inimigos para quê isso?

- Temos de treinar...

- Podíamos ir ao cinema...- continuava Usagi.

- Mas, os criminosos são presos pela polícia...Não por nós.

- E se fossemos comer um gelado? - perguntava Usagi desesperada.

- Espera...E que tal lutarmos umas contra as outras?

As raparigas discutiram toda a tarde acabando por não tomar qualquer decisão. Só Usagi não abria a boca, vendo que qualquer tentativa de conviver apenas era ignorada. Agora que podiam usufruir um pouco de paz queriam lutar...

Foi para casa desconsolada. Passou por Mamoru no caminho mas nem reparou...Ele ainda a chamou pelo caminho, mas a rapariga nem olhou para trás.

Chegada a casa ouviu o telefone tocar:

- Está? Daqui fala da residência da Família Tsukino. - atendeu Usagi.

- Olá Usako... - era uma voz masculina que respondia do outro lado da linha.

- Mamo-chan! Como estás? - disse Usagi.

- Estou bem, tu é que pareces não estar. Vi-te na rua...E até te chamei, mas não ligaste nenhuma. Passa-se alguma coisa? - Usagi contou-lhe como se sentia, e para variar um pouco, começou a choramingar.

- Vá la Usako, não estejas assim. Hoje à noite queres ir comer um gelado comigo? Pagou eu! Do tamanho que quiseres!

- SIM! Obrigada Mamo-chan! Adoro-te. BEIJINHOSSSS! Até logo.

Depois de jantar arranjou-se para ir sair com Mamoru. Foram a uma nova confeitaria que também servia batidos e gelados. Eram óptimos...Usagi até lambia as pontas dos dedos. Enquanto caminhavam abraçados de volta para a casa de Usagi, depararam-se com uma cena estranha.

- Aquilo é?... - começou Usagi balbuciante.

- Um MONSTRO! - disse Mamoru - Transforma-te.

- Pelo Poder do Cristal Lunar! - Sailor Moon e o Mascarado entreolharam-se e correram na direcção em que o monstro seguira.

- Por ali, estou a ver qualquer coisa! - gritou Usagi.

- Cuidado Sailor Moon! - disse o Mascarado.

Ao contornarem a esquina viram-no. Um monstro horrendo, verde e viscoso...Mas, o que seria aquilo? Era um...Portal! De repente o monstro tinha desaparecido e os dois já só conseguiam ver um vórtex meio distorcido.

- Vamos! - Sailor Moon correu, sedenta de novas aventuras e de explicar o aparecimento daquele novo monstro e nem sequer pensou o que poderia estar atrás daquele portal.

- NÃO SAILOR MOON! - gritou Mascarado. Mas era tarde de mais...Usagi já tinha atravessado o portal. Mascarado correu para ir atrás de Sailor Moon, mas não chegou a tempo...O portal fechou-se mesmo à frente do seu nariz. E não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Usagi estava por sua conta até que descobrisse maneira de a tirar de onde quer que estivesse... Tinha de falar com as outras navegantes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os raios de Sol aqueciam-lhe o rosto. Usagi abriu os olhos, estava com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Encontrava-se num campo verde cheio de árvores. Como?... De repente lembrou-se...O monstro...O portal... Estava destransformada. Procurou o seu alfinete...Encontrou-o. Não!!! Não podia ser...Estava partido.Tentou transformar-se sem qualquer resultado.

Usagi olhou à sua volta...  
_  
__- Onde raio vim eu parar?_


	2. Chapter 2

Oioi! Tudo bem? Aqui fica o segundo capitulo de Dimensão B…

Eu tive sinceras dúvidas sobre qual o rating que devia colocar na fic…Se acharem que devia ser M por favor mandem review…

Espero que gostem!

Kagome-DarkAngel: Muito obrigada pela sua review! Ainda bem que ficou interessada, espero que continue ;)

Comentem comentem! Pleaseeeee ;)

Capítulo 2 - Na floresta

Olhou em volta na expectativa de encontrar algum ponto de refer  
encia...Mas tudo era verde...e estranhamente semelhante.

Decidiu começar a caminhar para Norte...Ou para onde julgava ser Norte. Nunca se tinha orientado muito bem, afinal de contas o seu nome do meio era "distraída".

- Usagi Distraída Tsukino... - riu-se da sua própria piada mas depressa o medo se apoderou das suas entranhas e se fez sentir na sua barriga que começou a fazer barulho. - Vamos pensar que é fome e não medo...Eu sou forte.

Quando estava prestes a irromper em lágrimas reparou que a paisagem começara a mudar. As árvores começavam a ser mais frequentes e mais próximas umas das outras. Depressa se encontrava numa densa floresta onde os raios de luz tinham dificuldade em penetrar.

Qualquer barulho a assustava...Desde um leve movimento de um esquilo numa árvore próxima, até ao piar de um mocho...O seu batimento cardíaco estava acelaradíssimo e não conseguia dar três passos sem tropeçar numa raíz ou numa pedra.

Começou a ouvir um barulho misterioso e, repentinamente sentiu-se observada. Um homem com ar mal intencionado saiu das sombras.

- Ahhhh... - gritou Usagi.

De repente mais dois homens saltaram de trás de duas árvores. Usagi paralisou...Não podia fazer nada...Sem o alfinete não era nada...Sem os seus poderes não se podia defender...

- Sim senhor...O que temos nós aqui? - disse um dos homens num tom voraz e indecente.

- Saiu-nos a sorte grande! - disse outro

- Ora ora, uma menina...Tão sozinha...Que pena...Ahahahahah! - falou o terceiro.

Era cada um mais nojento que o outro. Tinham ar de serem ladrões e ordinários. As suas mãos eram calosas e as suas unhas estavam imundas. Nenhum dos três tinha a face sem cicatrizes e as suas roupas estavam esfarrapadas e sujas.

Usagi não sabia o que fazer...Estava perdida! Ia morrer... Só conseguia pensar em Mamoru...O que estaria ele a pensar...Estaria a tentar vir buscá-la?

Um dos homens agarrou-a pela cintura e puxou-a para si, rasgando-lhe a blusa.

- Muito bem, muito bem...Tão perfeitinha...É de facto uma pena.

Usagi cuspiu-lhe na cara. Em resposta levou um safanão e foi atirada de encontra a uma árvore. Os outros dois riam.

O homem voltou a bater na rapariga fazendo com que esta começasse a sangrar do lábio inferior. Aproximou-se mais, desapertou as suas calças e levantou-lhe o vestido. Agarrando-lhe os braços preparava-se para a violar. Usagi gritava.

- Não..Não por favor...Eu...Eu sou uma Princesa de um país distante, vão-se arrepender. Hão-de vir à minha procura. - Não se lembrava de mais nada para dizer e não tinha forças para combater aquele criminoso com o triplo do seu tamanho. Os homens riam-se cada vez mais.

- Uma princesa? Uma princesa não anda sozinha por estes lugares...E muito menos assim vestida. Acreditava mais depressa que eras uma prostitutazinha do que uma princesa. - A respiração do homem estava demasiado perto de si...

Subitamente algo o atingiu nas costas. Era uma seta, vinda de algures de entre o meio das árvores. O homem caiu morto em cima de Usagi que começou a gritar e chorar ainda mais alto. Os outros dois ladrões depressa desembainharam as suas espadas.

Vindos do nada surgiram dois cavalos e seus cavaleiros...A visão de Usagi estava a turvar-se...Não conseguia pensar claramente.Quem seriam os seus salvadores? Rapidamente os dois ladrões foram mortos, sem dar grande luta às misteriosas personagens que haviam surgido. 

Os cavaleiros desmontaram e começaram a aproximar-se de Usagi. A rapariga encolheu-se.

- Está em mau estado Eri... - disse uma voz masculina. Eram duas figuras encapuçadas e com máscaras que lhes cobriam toda a face deixando apenas os olhos à vista. Usagi tentou focar a visão para perceber quem é que se aproximava dela. Sentia-se a desmaiar e estava em choque profundo...Não conseguia articular um único som.

- Não quero saber disso. Vamos levá-la. Ela disse que era uma princesa, podemos servir-nos disso se de facto fôr verdade. - agora era uma voz feminina que falava.

- Ela está magoada e tu só consegues pensar em dinheiro e vingança...Vem, nós não te fazemos mal. - disse de novo a voz masculina. As vozes dos cavaleiros encontravam-se um pouco abafadas devido às máscaras que usavam, mas parecia a Usagi que soavam algo familiares...A rapariga não se mexeu. Estava com um olho negro e com um lábio inchado e ensaguentado. Os seus braços estavam vermelhos devido à brutalidade com que havia sido agarrada e as suas roupas estavam rasgadas deixando-a demasiado exposta.

- Não me venhas com moralismos. Ata-lhe as mãos e põe-lhe uma venda. - ordenou a mulher encapuçada.

- Desculpa... - disse o homem a Usagi. - Eu levo-a no meu cavalo.

- Faz como queiras. Vamos despachar-nos...Temos muito a tratar.

O cavaleiro emprestou a usagi um manto para se tapar e pegou-lhe sentando-a em cima do seu cavalo.

- Ela é parecida com... - começou ele a dizer sendo logo interrompido pela mulher.

- Não, ninguém é parecido com ela percebes? Ninguém. 

O homem sussurrou ao ouvido de Usagi que ainda não tinha parado de chorar:

- Shhh...Vai tudo correr bem. Não te preocupes.


	3. Chapter 3

Oioioi! Mais um capítulo :P

Espero que gostem ;)

Estou a ter problemas no fanfiction, ta m sempre a dar erros…Oo. Alguém na mesma situação??

Comentem comentem!!!

Kagome-DarkAngel: mais uma vez obrigada pelo comentário...ui ui esses dois ainda vão dar muito que falar :P

Capítulo 3 - Princess Serenity

De olhos vendados, Usagi conseguia sentir o vento na cara. Estava aterrorizada, no entanto, aquele misterioso cavaleiro deixava-a algo confortável.

_Mamo-chan onde páras tu...Meninas..._ As suas lágrimas eram absorvidas pelo tecido negro que lhe tapava os olhos.

A cavalgada foi longa e dolorosa, a meio do caminho a rapariga acabou por perder a consciência...Nem se apercebeu se tinha adormecido ou desmaiado. Lentamente estava a voltar a si...Ouviam-se vozes, Usagi tentou ficar imóvel para que não se apercebessem de que estava acordada.

- Será que ela é uma...? - perguntou o mesmo homem com quem tinha vindo.

- Não sei...O alfinete parace ser original. Mas está partido, não emana qualquer tipo de energia. - disse uma rapariga. Não era Eri, a mulher com quem se tinha encontrado antes. Esta voz era mais doce e melodiosa, mas um pouco triste também...

- Vou enviá-lo à Mya para que o examine o mais depressa possível. - era Eri quem falava. A sua voz era rispida e imperativa, Usagi tinha-a visto a tratar todos com frieza e superioridade. Devia ser uma espécie de líder ou chefe para aquela gente.

- Acho que ela está a acordar... - deviam ter ouvido a respiração de Usagi. A rapariga achou que não valia a pena fingir, gemeu de dor quando se mexeu, e lentamente abriu os olhos. Viu que se encontrava num quarto escuro e com pouca mobília. Havia uma pequena mesa a um canto, uma cadeira e a cama em que a própria Usagi estava deitada. A mulher desconhecida tomou a palavra:

- Toma, come um pouco. - disse estendendo-lhe um prato com uma mistela incompreensível. Usagi não se mexeu.

- Não sejas demasiado simpática Niam, é só uma prisioneira, nada mais. - Eri falava com um certo ódio nas suas palavras - Come rapariga, vais precisar de forças para a próxima viagem. Se não comeres vais acabar por morrer, e não é isso que tu queres pois não?

- Nem tu, Eri. - o cavaleiro que salvara Usagi tinha acabado de entrar na divisão. Trazia uma pequena vela na mão que iluminou um pouco a sala. Usagi conseguiu ver que as pessoas mantinham as suas máscaras, mas também conseguiu vislumbrar um pouco aquilo que estava por detrás delas. Eri era morena, tinha o cabelo escuro, apanhado e Niam tinha longos cabelos loiros, soltos. Os olhos eram a única parte da face vísivel, Eri tinha-os muito escuros, ao contrário de Niam. Quando se voltou para observar o homem Usagi reparou que o seu olhar era de um azul profundo. Tudo aquilo era estranhamente familiar...Aquelas pessoas...Sentia que as conhecia. Talvez de uma outra vida, pensou.

- Bem, vamos lá falar um pouco. Princesa dizes tu? - começou o cavaleiro.

- Deixa-me apertar com ela, Niomendy. - dizia Eri.

- Não, Eri. Desta vez sou eu quem falo. A rapariga está perturbada, temos de fazer as coisas com calma. - continuou Niomendy. Eri bufou e virou costas, saindo de rompante, Niam seguiu-a. Mas em vez de sair da sala ficou a guardar a entrada.

- Certifica-te que ninguém nos incomoda. - disse o homem a Niam. - Muito bem, eu sou Niomendy. Já conheceste a Eri, comandante dos rebeldes. E ali à porta está Niam, a nossa melhor conselheira. Agora que sabes quem somos, tenho de te perguntar o teu nome... - Usagi tremeu ao ouvir aquilo e começou a tentar verbalizar. Não conseguia articular nem uma sílaba...

- Shhh...Tem calma...Vai tudo correr bem, cara de lua. - Niam estremeceu ao ouvir aquilo, mas a pessoa mais surpresa naquela sala era Usagi...Como? Só Mamoru lhe chamava assim. Irrompeu num choro descontrolado.

- Err...Eu, disse alguma coisa de mal? - perguntou Niomendy. Usagi acalmou-se lentamente.

- O...me..meu no...no...nome é Usag...Serenity. - não percebeu muito bem porque tinha dito o seu nome enquanto princesa da lua, mas achou que era o melhor a fazer naquela altura. Niam deu um pequeno guincho ao ouvir aquilo e Niomendy ficou com os olhos muito arregalados.

- Manda chamar a Eri, depressa. Temos de partir, a Mya precisa de falar com esta rapariga. Se de facto o teu nome é Serenity e se é verdade que és uma princesa, então vais ter muito que explicar. - Niomendy saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada e fechou a porta agressivamente.

Usagi ficou pensativa e cada vez mais assustada com aquela situação. Onde é que se teria vindo meter? Quem eram aquelas pessoas? E porque é que o seu nome os teria deixado tão surpresos?

De repente a porta voltou a abrir-se.

- Repete o teu nome, já! - gritou Eri.

- Eu...Princesa Serenidade, da Lua. - disse Usagi.

- Não pode ser... - Eri começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto. De repente parou:

- Vamos partir agora, a Mya precisa de saber disto. Eu vou à frente para abrir caminho com a Niam, é preciso de informar a Katomo. Tu vais com ela directamente para a cidade, ouviste? - só nesse momento Usagi reparou que Niomendy estava à porta. O misterioso homem acenou com a cabeça.

- Vamos. - ordenou apontando para Usagi.


	4. Chapter 4

Oiiiiiii! Tudo bom! Queria agradecer pelos comentários )

Aqui está o novo cap. espero que gostem!

Estive pensando uma coisa, toda a gente conhece os nomes japoneses dos personagens de sailor moon certo? Se alguém precisar de uma correspondência com os nomes em Portugal ou no Brasil n hesite em perguntar…na boa )

Joyce.mamoru: muito obrigada pela review, é sempre bom saber que o pessoal está gostando. É normal que haja algumas palavras que não compreenda, tal como eu não compreendo algumas quando estou lendo fanfiction de autores desse país quente e maravilhoso que é o Brasil!

Mas sempre que isso aconteça pergunte o que significam as palavras, não tem problema nenhum ;) ah, acho que o capítulo de hoje responde à sua pergunta :P

So mais uma coisinha, muito obrigada por ter me adicionado aos seus favoritos ))))) foi a primeirissima!fiquei super feliz mesmo...arigatou ;)

Kagome-DarkAngel: aqui está parte da resposta à sua pergunta…:P

Capítulo 4 - Tóquio

Usagi manteve-se imóvel.

- Vamos! - repetiu Niomendy. A rapariga continuou a não se mexer. O homem aproximou-se e agarrando-lhe num braço, puxou-a, tentando não ser demasiado agressivo. Usagi começou a chorar.

- Princesa, agora não é altura para choros. Toca a levantar vamos. - a muito custo Usagi levantou-se. Niomendy começou a andar, e pegando na mão de Usagi guiou-a para o exterior, onde os esperavam dois cavalos.

- Suponho que já tenha forças para montar. - disse Niomendy apontando para um cavalo castanho.

- Eu...eu não sei montar. - disse Usagi um pouco envorganhada. A expressão de Niomendy mudou.

- Não...Não sabe montar? Que raio de princesa não sabe montar? - perguntou sarcasticamente.

- De onde eu venho, há meios de transporte mais... - Usagi começou a pensar nos carros, autocarros, motas e outros veículos a motor, pelos vistos ali não havia nada daquilo. - ...modernos. E rápidos.

- Hmpf...Então parece que terás de vir na minha égua. - disse o homem apontando para um animal branco. - Sabes, acho que a Eri tem razão...Tu provavelmente nem és princesa nenhuma, és só um fardo que vou ter de carregar até à cidade. Espero que a Mya possa tirar isto a limpo.

- Vai-se arrepender de me tratar assim. Quando me encontrarem vão-vos pedir satisfacções. - disse Usagi tentando paracer uma princesa. Era verdade tudo o que tinha dito, mas não podia negar que não falava como um membro de uma família real, não se vestia como tal, não andava elegantemente...Provavelmente aquilo não fazia sentido para aquelas pessoas. Por isso não acreditavam nela...

Niomendy voltou a colocar uma venda nos olhos de Usagi.

- Para que é isso afinal? - perguntou ela.

- Menos perguntas, Princesa. - respondeu Niomendy.

- Hmpf... - bufou Usagi.

- Não queremos que saibas como sair ou como chegar a este sítio. Não é óbvio? - Usagi corou e apesar de não poder ver, não só por ter a venda colocada mas também por causa da máscara, Niomendy esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

Começaram a cavalgar rapidamente.

Não sabia há quanto tempo estava em cima daquele cavalo, mas estava estafada. Subitamente pararam. Niomendy tirou a venda dos olhos de Usagi e após ter descido do cavalo, ajudou a rapariga a fazer o mesmo.

- Vamos parar aqui para comer qualquer coisa e dormir um par de horas. - disse o rapaz. Já havia anoitecido, Usagi olhou à volta e reparou que se encontravam numa pequena clareira. Conseguia ouvir vários animais à sua volta, piares subtis, pequenos movimentos nos ramos... Niomendy pegou em alguns ramos e começou a tentar acender uma fogueira friccionando duas pedras. Usagi não conseguiu conter-se e desatou a rir.

- Mas estamos o quê? Na idade média? - disse a rapariga, falando de livre vontade pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado àquele estranho mundo. Pôs a mão no bolso e tirou um isqueiro. Apesar de não fumar tinha sempre um à mão, não fôsse o diabo tecê-las. O seu lema era sempre, "Mulher prevenida vale por duas!". Rapidamente acendeu uma fogueira. Niomendy ficou paralisado ao ver tudo aquilo.

- O que?...Mas?...És uma...feiticeira!!! - disse o homem. Usagi sorriu.

- Não, de onde eu venho toda a gente sabe utilizar isto...é um isqueiro. Eu não sei explicar-te como funciona, se a Amy estivesse aqui dizia-te...Mas eu não sou muito boa nestas coisas. É um gás qualquer que está aqui dentro...não importa.

- Quem é a Amy? - perguntou Niomendy curioso.

- Uma amiga...deixa lá.

Comeram carne. Usagi nem quis saber de que animal era, só sabia que estava cheia de fome, e o que quer que fosse soube-lhe bastante bem.

- Agora dorme um pouco. - disse Niomendy passando-lhe uma manta. O homem sentou-se encostado a uma árvore e ficou a olhar para o céu.

- Tu não vais dormir? -perguntou Usagi.

- Não. Vou ficar a vigiar. Além disso, não tenho outra manta e está frio de mais. - Usagi teve um pouco de pena daquela pessoa.

- Bem, isso não é problema. - começou a rapariga. Sentou-se ao lado de Niomendy e estendeu a manta por cima de ambos.

- Isso não é algo que uma princesa faria. - disse ele.

- Eu não sou uma princesa qualquer. Sou a princesa da Lua. - Niomendy estremeceu ao ouvi-la dizer isto, mas Usagi não ousou perguntar nada.

- Afinal, de onde é que tu vens? - perguntou Niomendy.

- De Toquio. - respondeu Usagi. Niomendy teve um súbito ataque de riso.

- Muito bem, de Tóquio. Mais uma vez a Eri tinha razão, és uma grande mentirosa.

- Não, não sou!

- Shhh...Agora dorme.Ainda temos muito que cavalgar.

Usagi acabou por adormecer. Mal começou a amanhecer Niomendy acordou-a. Comeram os restos do dia anterior e seguiram viagem. A meio da manhã Usagi avistou uma povoação.

- O que é aquilo? - perguntou.

- Não reconheces a tua própria cidade? Aquilo é Tóquio!

- Não não é!

- Ai isso é que é! É a maior cidade das redondezas...É enorme. - Usagi não conseguiu perceber porque é que Niomendy dizia aquilo, afinal de contas aquela povoação não era maior que uma pequena vila.

Chegaram muito perto da cidade. Niomendy obrigou Usagi a desmontar e deu-lhe para a mão um papel.

- Ninguém entra ou sai da cidade sem identificação. - Usagi olhou para o seu papel.  
_  
__"Serenity Baich" _

- Mas... - começou a rapariga.

- Vais entrar como minha mulher. Não havia outra maneira que não fosse suspeita. Também não me agrada a mim. - Usagi corou e sentiu-se um pouco ofendida.

- Vou-te pedir uma coisa. Tenho de tirar a máscara. Não podia entrar na cidade com ela sem ser preso. Os rebeldes não são bem vindos aqui, estamos perto de mais dos domínios _dela_. Não te assustes por favor... - Niomendy retirou a máscara branca que lhe tapava toda a cara excepto os olhos. Não foi a grande cicatriz que lhe desfigurava parte do rosto que a surpreendeu, mas sim o que estava por trás dela.

- MAMO-CHAN!


	5. Chapter 5

OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Tudo bom por aí?

Kagome-DarkAngel: pois é…Darien, Mamoru, Gonçalo, Niomendy, tudo a mesma coisa…Ou quase :p Obrigada pelo comment!

Joyce.Mamoru: Fez anos você? Pelo menos era o que dizia no lá no fórum…Parabéns!

Nana Ônix: Nosssssa! Que bom ter uma review sua! Aqui fica a continuação! Espero que continue gostando )

Capítulo 5 - A profecia? Mas qual profecia? A profecia...Ah, a profecia. (ok, just kidding)

- Mamo-chan. - dito isto Usagi desmaiou. Niomendy começou a coçar a cabeça.

- Eu sei que mete impressão...Mas caramba, nunca ninguém tinha desmaido com esta cicatriz. - levou a mão à cara percorrendo a marca que lhe corria parte da cara desde o queixo até à orelha direita. As batalhas tinham imprevistos, e numa delas tinha sido ferido por um dos soldados _dela_.

Usagi acabou por acordar alguns minutos depois. Quando voltou a olhar para Niomendy achou que ia voltar a desmaiar. Olhou melhor para o homem, era de facto Mamoru...Ou pelo menos exactamente igual a ele. Mas ao olhar com atenção apercebeu-se de algo em que ainda não havia reparado: aquele Mamoru era mais velho, talvez uns 10 anos, do que o Mamo-chan que conhecia. Era sem dúvida mais novo que o Endymion do futuro com quem se tinha cruzado no ano anterior, mas era ele...

- Mamoru... - sussurrou Usagi - Tu, tu não és o Mamoru.

- Eu...Claro que não, o meu nome é Niomendy. Já sabias isso...E afinal de contas quem é esse Mamoru? - será que Usagi se tinha apercebido de um toque de ciúme nas palavras de Niomendy? Não, de certeza que tinha sido só impressão sua.

- Ouve..Niomendy. Eu preciso que me expliquem o que se está aqui a passar. Leva-me a essa tal Mya, por favor. - Usagi começara a chorar de novo.

- Muito bem. Mas antes disso vais ter de trocar de roupa. Eu volto-me. - Usagi tinha-se esquecido que ainda estava com o vestido rasgado com que quase havia sido violada. Se não fosse Niomendy ter aparecido... O rapaz estendeu-lhe um vestido comprido, azul escuro.

- Não queremos que dês nas vistas. 

- Também não era preciso fazer-me passar por freira... - disse Usagi enquanto se vestia.

Apesar de ser um vestido de linhas simples, ajustava-se ao corpo de Usagi na perfeição. Niomendy olhou para ela e ficou estranhamente pensativo.

Entraram na cidade sem problemas. As casas eram pequenas e fracamente construidas em pedra e madeira. Pararam em frente a um edificio maior, todo em rocha.

- É aqui... - disse Niomendy indicando o caminho a Usagi.

Entraram no edificio. Devia ser uma biblioteca pois encontravam-se rodeados por altas prateleiras cheias de livros. Percorreram alguns metros indo dar a uma porta de madeira escura. Niomendy bateu quatro vezes.

- Entra Niomendy. - disse uma voz que Usagi reconheceu de imediato como sendo a de Eri. Foi um choque o que a seguir viu. Não conseguiu acalmar-se e voltou a desmaiar.

- O que foi agora? O raio da rapariga deu nisto... - disse Niomendy levando a mão à cabeça.

- Eu penso que sei o que foi. - falara uma rapariga com o cabelo azul, pelos ombros. 

Deitaram Usagi numa mesa e deram-lhe a beber um pouco de água. A rapariga começou a abrir os olhos. Eram elas...Mas ao mesmo tempo não eram. Rei, Amy, Mina, estavam todas ali...De repente ouviu-se um estrondo no exterior. Uma rapariga morena , alta com o cabelo apanhado numa trança no alto da cabeça e vestida como um homem entrou.

- Katomo. - disse a rapariga igual a Mina. - As tuas entradas estão cada vez mais barulhentas.

- Tive um pequeno problema com os guardas.

- Tu tens sempre problemas com toda a gente. - disse a rapariga igual a Rei, que Usagi sabia chamar-se Eri.

- Vê lá se não queres que tenha também problemas contigo.

- Calma, calma meninas. Temos visitas. - disse Niomendy apontando para Usagi. A rapariga não sabia o que pensar. O que se passava ali era muito estranho...

- Ah, a princesa. É de facto muito parecida com a Harmony... - disse Katomo.

- Não digas isso que a Eri passa-se. Bem, vamos lá ver se nos entendemos. Rapariga, isto é, Princesa...Explica quem de facto és e como é que aqui chegaste. - a sósia de Amy falava numa voz calma, no entanto Usagi não se atreveria a não lhe obedecer.

- Bem, - começou a rapariga - eu...não sei por onde começar.

- Que tal pelo ínicio? - disse Eri arrogantemente,

- O meu nome é Serenity. Sou a Princesa da Lua. Venho de Tóquio, mas pelos vistos estou em Tóquio só que esta Tóquio não é a minha Tóquio. - Usagi recomeçara a chorar.

- E como é que passaste para este lado? - perguntou Mya, a sósia de Amy.

- Para este lado? - Usagi começou a pensar e recordou-se do que tinha sucedido. - Eu, eu vi um monstro, verde...Viscoso e...e...um portal! E bem, atravessei-o.

- Rapariga estúpida! - disse Eri.

- Shiu Eri. Não é estúpida. Se ela é quem diz ser pode muito bem ser a nossa salvação.

- Eu vou tentar explicar-te o que se passa. Tu viste um DD. - começou Mya

- DD? - perguntou Usagi.

- Sim, Princesa. Um demónio dimensional. - disse Katomo.

- E ao atravessares o portal, chegaste a uma dimensão paralela àquela em que vives. - continuou Mya - Há algo aqui que tu aches que te sejas familiar?

- SIM! - gritou Usagi - Todos vocês! Eu...Eu conheco-vos a todos!  
Se bem que estão um pouco diferentes, mais velhos...

Niam, Niomendy, Eri e Katomo ficaram surpreendidos.

- É normal, tu atravessaste um vórtex espacio-temporal. Chegaste a uma dimensão paralela onde o tempo e o espaço poderão mudar. Mas as coisas são as mesmas...É uma teoria que estou a desenvolver... Mas tu és a primeira a provar que de facto  
ela poderá ser verdadeira. - disse Mya. - Nunca ninguém atravessou um portal e sobreviveu. És a primeira de que tenho informação.

- Se ela veio de outra dimensão...Estará aqui para nos ajudar? - perguntou Mina, ou melhor, Niam.

- Isso não sabemos... - respondeu Mya.

- Mas vamos saber de seguida. Tens de nos provar que és quem dizes ser. Vais ter de passar alguns testes. - disse Eri sarcasticamente.

- Testes? - perguntou Usagi assustada.

- Não te preocupes. Se não estiveres a mentir nada de mal te acontecerá. - disse Niomendy pousando-lhe a mão no ombro para a acalmar.

- E se passar os testes... - começou Katomo - Quer dizer que é a rapariga da Profecia?

- Profecia? - perguntou Usagi.

- Sim, quer dizer que é ela... - respondeu Mya.

- Mas qual profecia? - voltou a perguntar Usagi. Ninguém parecia estar a dar-lhe muita atenção. Os presentes entreolhavam-se e estavam com uma expressão estranha nas suas faces.

- Tudo a seu tempo... - disse Mya - Tudo a seu tempo.


	6. Chapter 6

Boa noite!

Tudo bom?

Aqui fica um novo capítulo.

Nana ônix: Muito obrigada pela sua nova review! Que legal! Eu também sonho com ela ' . Se divirta com esse novo cap ;)

Capítulo 6 - Nas profundezas da mente

- Segue-me. - disse Eri. Usagi olhou para todos os presentes e nenhum deles levantou os olhos para ela.

- Mas... - começou Usagi - O que é que? Onde é que me estás a levar?

- Os testes...Tens de...passar os testes. - disse Niomendy sem levantar os olhos do chão.

Mya olhou para ela.

- Serenity, tens de provar que de facto és a...uma Princesa.

Usagi torceu o nariz um pouco desconfiada, era tudo tão estranho...

- Vamos, segue-me. - repetiu Eri. Usagi foi atrás dela relutantemente. Passaram por diversas salas, cada uma mais misteriosa que a outra. Cheias de livros empoeirados, objectos aparentemente inúteis, garrafas com líquidos coloridos, frascos com amostras estranhas. Usagi não se atreveu a fazer uma única pergunta. Esperava nunca vir a descobrir o que era uma mistela nojenta, esverdeada com uma consistência gelatinosa que se encontrava em cima de uma mesa ao lado de um rústico microscópio.

Pararam em frente a uma porta dourada, muito elaborada e com uns escritos numa língua que Usagi não reconheceu.

- Atrás dessa porta vais encontrar os teus...testes. - disse Eri.

- Eu, eu vou entrar sozinha por essa porta? - perguntou a rapariga inocentemente. Eri sorriu, desta vez não era um sorriso falso. Era um sorriso um pouco triste, pareceu a Usagi ver uma pontinha de compaixão na face fria da rapariga.

- Se estiveres a dizer a verdade, vai ser canja.

A porta escancarou-se à frente dela. Não via nada, só uma espessa bruma que não desvendava os perigos que por ali poderiam existir. Usagi olhou para Eri que lhe disse que estava na altura de avançar.

Usagi passou a porta. Aquele lugar fazia lembrar-lhe os domínios da Navegante de Plutão, onde o tempo não se sentia, onde todos os desígnios eram conhecidos. Mas algo lhe dizia que não era esse o lugar onde se encontrava.

Imagens materializaram-se á sua volta, recordações do passado...

A primeira vez que vira Mamoru, o seu primeiro contacto com Luna, a sua primeira transformação, batalhas, a morte das navegantes, a batalha contra a Queen Beryl, Chibi-Usa, Crystal Tokio...Em poucos minutos viu os últimos tempos da sua vida ali retratados.

Algo lhe disse que se encontrava dentro de si mesma, nas profundezas da sua alma...

Andou a vaguear durante muito tempo, não sabia ao certo quanto. De repente um vulto surgiu á sua frente.

- Mercúrio! - gritou Usagi ao ver Sailor Mercury.

- O que é que anda de manhã com quatro pernas, à tarde com duas e á noite com três? - perguntou a sombra da Navegante de Mercúrio sem reagir.

- Mer...Eu...Uma adivinha? Eu, eu sei essa...A Amy, disse-me isso uma vez...Qualquer coisa do... - Usagi estava a tentar lembrar-se do que lhe havia dito Amy. Que raio, porque havia de ser tão distraida?

- O que é que anda de manhã com quatro pernas, à tarde com duas e á noite com três? - repetiu a Navegante.

- Já sei...A história da esfinge. A resposta é: o Homem.

A figura de Sailor Mercury desapareceu.

Usagi continuou a vaguear. De repente, a navegante de marte surgiu à sua frente.

- Phobos e Deimos. - dois corvos pousaram no seu ombro. - Quem representam Phobos e Deimos.

- Eu sei , eu sei...Err...Caramba, porque é que eu nunca me lembro de nada?

- São...aqueles planetazinhos que andam à volta de Marte...As luas de Marte!!!! - tal como a outra materialização, também esta desapareceu.

Caminhou durante muito tempo. De repente começou a chover, o cenário mudou. Estava num estranho descampado. Chovia e trovejava.

- Júpiter... - sussurrou Usagi.

À sua frente materializou-se a navegante de Júpiter. Mas não era como as outras. A rapariga caiu no chão torcendo-se cheia de dores.

- Júpiter! - gritou Usagi aproximando-se. Ia tocar-lhe, mas reparou que a rapariga estava a faiscar..Um raio parecia estar a passar através dela...

- Eu...electricidade..aulas de física. Não tocar...Errr...ok, ok...se eu estou dentro da minha cabeça então provavelmente posso imaginar os objectos que me apetecer certo? Aiii não, isto é demais para a minha cabeça... - Júpiter continuava a contorcer-se.

- Maus condutores, maus condutores...Vidro..sim, mas não serve...BORRACHA! Preciso de umas luvas... - de repente surgiram umas luvas à sua frente. Calçou-as. O raio parou...Agarrou a rapariga. Júpiter sorriu e de repente desapareceu tal como as outras duas.

Usagi continuou a caminhar. De repente encontrava-se numa praia...Na água surgiu uma concha, e dela uma rapariga...Era a navegante de Vénus. 

Usagi reconheceu aquilo de uma aula de História...

- É um quadro de um tipo italiano...Eu sei caramba, eu sei...Botija? Não... Me! Botichano...Botinhano...Botinhelhi...Botticelli!

A navegante desapareceu.

- Bem, eu hoje estou super inteligente! - riu Usagi. - Porque é que os testes não são em dias como este?

Um vulto começou a aproximar-se.

- Quem será agora? - a figura vinha encapuçada. De repente tirou a capa e o rosto ficou a descoberto.

- Não me faças isto outra vez... - gritou Usagi. Sentiu-se a desmaiar, mas no último momento conseguiu controlar-se.


	7. Chapter 7

Oi gente! Tudo bom?

Aqui está um novo capítulo, espero que gostem.

Vão comentando ;)

Nana ónix: Pois é, o último capítulo foi muitoooo curto mesmo…Mas estes caps já foram publicados lá no fórum por isso vou copiando até ficar acertado com o número de capítulos lá :P brigada pela sua review. É mamo-chan, sim (mais ou menos…). Ai minha nossa como tou amando sua fic…Aiiii aquele Chiba….Mas não sei porquê a Rei até que fica kawaii com ele…Sempre achei isso :P Bjnhs

Capítulo 7 - Derradeiro teste/Novo alfinete

Desta vez não havia nenhuma cicatriz na sua linda face. Era ele...Era mesmo ele...E que saudades tinha Usagi do seu verdadeiro amor! Sorriu...E ele sorriu-lhe. Parecia tão...real. Foi então que Usagi reparou nas suas roupas...O seu sorriso desvaneceu. Não era Mamoru...Era Endymion...Viria do futuro? Do passado? Ou seria apenas a verdadeira essência de Mamoru?

- Vem Serenity, vem... - Usagi aproximou-se. Endymion estendeu o braço na direcção dela. A rapariga estendeu-lhe a mão e quando estavam a poucos milimetros de se tocarem, ele fez um gesto brusco...Uma onda de energia saiu de Endymion e arremessou Usagi para longe. A rapariga bateu com a cabeça em algo e desmaiou. 

Abriu lentamente os olhos...Estava deitada na sua cama...No seu quarto...Levantou-se calmamente. Saiu do quarto e bateu à porta do quarto dos pais... Ninguém respondeu. Tentou o quarto do irmão...Mas a porta estava trancada. Desceu as escadas e saiu de casa. Estava escuro no exterior. De repente tudo começou a arder... Ouviu vozes familiares a pedirem ajuda... Correu na direcção dos sons, mas não encontrou vivalma...   
O cenário voltou a modificar-se enquanto caminhava. Estava tudo coberto de neve, viu grandes formações de gelo erguerem-se à sua volta...E as navegantes...As navegantes mortas, empaliçadas, trespassadas por _lanças_, estacas de gelo...Tal como acontecera quando batalhara contra Queen Beryl. Ao fundo Endymion corria para ela, lançando-se nos seus braços... Só aí é que a rapariga reparou que tinha uma espada nas mãos e que acabara de trespassar o seu amado com ela...

De repente o cenário alterou-se novamente...

Estava num local escuro.

Sentada, enrolada sobre si mesma, chorava baixinho...

Ouviu uma vozinha surrurrar-lhe ao ouvido:

- Tu...Tu...És horrível...

- És horrível Princesa da Lua...És um nojo Neo Queen Serenity...És a pior mãe do mundo...

Levantou a cabeça...Era chibi-usa...

- Não, não pode ser...Estou a enlouquecer... - gritou Usagi.

- Não, não estás louca! - Chibi-usa transformara-se em Black Lady... - Tu és louca...Louca por pensar que alguma vez serás Rainha...Louca...E burra...

- NÃO! - gritou Usagi com todas as forças que lhe restavam.

Ouviu passos ao longe...Olhou para a sua direita...

Era ele...

-Mamoru...

- Mamoru... Meu amor... - gritava Usagi. Black Lady ria-se descontroladamente. Mamoru aproximou-se e deu um estalo a Usagi. A rapariga ficou estática, sem saber o que dizer. Mamoru puxou para si Black Lady e beijou-a...As suas línguas tocavam-se, os seus braços percorriam os lugares mais inexplorados do corpo...Usagi não conseguia suportar aquilo...Baixou o olhar para não ter de ver.

- Não...Isto é tudo mentira...É tudo falso...Uma ilusão... - levantou a cabeça e viu que Mamoru estava deitado sobre Black Lady, fazendo algo que lhe deu náuseas. 

- NÃOOOOOOOOOO! - nunca tinha conseguido gritar tão alto...Uma luz branca começou a emanar do seu corpo obrigando-a a fechar os olhos para não cegar. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou assim. Abriu os olhos lentamente, primeiro o direito...Depois os esquerdo. Estava num local diferente...Eri, Niam, Mya, Katomo e Niomendy estavam a observá-la. Olhou para baixo, para si...Envergava o traje de Princesa da Lua...Branco e dourado. Estava sem forças... Desmaiou.

- Não sei se ela estará à altura...Tudo a deixa sem forças. - disse Eri.

- Ela é a Princesa da Lua...Temos de confiar nela. Lembrem-se do que a _nossa_ princesa nos disse. - respondia Mya.

- Não fazemos ideia daquilo que lhe aconteceu durante os testes...Pode ter sido qualquer coisa. Não a deviamos ter feito passar por isto depois daquilo que ela sofreu na floresta. - disse Niomendy.

- Ela aguenta-se... - sussurava Niam pousando a sua mão carinhosamente sobre o ombro do rapaz.

- Parece-me que ela está a acordar. - reparou Katomo.

E de facto, assim era... Usagi tinha acabado de abrir os olhos. A sua vista estava um pouco turva mas a pouco e pouco começava a distinguir os rostos que a observavam.

- Como te sentes? - perguntou Eri passando-lhe um pano fresco na cabeça.

- Eu...Um pouco zonza. Mas vou ficar bem. - disse a rapariga sorrindo levemente - O que foi aquilo?

- Referes-te ao teste? - perguntou Mya. Usagi acenou com a cabeça - Bem, tu estiveste em transe durante algum tempo. Aquela sala onde entraste, tem algo que induz bem...Estados alterados de consciência. Explicar-te isso levaria muito tempo.

- É uma criação da Mya obviamente... - Katomo falava orgulhosamente da amiga.

- Bem, sim... Mas continuando, - disse Mya - Onde pensas que estiveste?

- Eu, bem... Estive em vários sítios diferentes. Mas acho que na verdade estava dentro de mim... - as suas palavras soaram-lhe um pouco ridiculas...Corou.

- Não precisas de ficar envergonhada. É isso mesmo. Tu estiveste na tua própria consciência. Dentro da tua mente, das tuas recordações...Da tua alma. - explicava Mya.

- A mente pode ser uma coisa tramada... - disse Niomendy- Eu fui cobaia da Mya enquanto ela testava aquela sala, e percebo o que possas ter passado...

- Aceita as minhas desculpas Princesa. Mas a verdade é que não havia outra maneira de provar se eras ou não a princesa da lua. - o tom de voz de Mya demonstrava que não tinha gostado nada de fazer a rapariga passar por aquela provação.

- E então, passei o teste? - perguntou Usagi debilmente.

- Demoraste mas... - Mya olhou para Eri que se calou imediatamente.

- Não ligues à Eri. Passaste sim. Algo que se passou na tua cabeça, fez com libertasses o teu poder e assumisses a tua forma enquanto princesa da Lua. - disse Mya. Usagi lembrou-se de Mamoru com Chibi-Usa e fez um esforço para não vomitar.

- Quando te sentires com forças queríamos que visses uma última coisa. - disse Niam.

- Eu, eu acho que me consigo levantar...Se alguém me ajudar. - Niomendy aproximou-se logo para ajudar Usagi que lhe pos um braço à volta do pescoço...Pareceu-lhe que o rapaz estava corado, mas logo desviou o olhar.

Caminharam até uma sala ao lado do quarto onde se encontravam anteriormente. Num dos cantos da divisão estava algo que parecia ser um cofre em cima de uma mesa muito trabalhada.

Usagi olhou para aquela caixa dourada...Não tinha qualquer tipo de fechadura. Parecia ser maciça.

- A princesa Harmony, antes de morrer, ordenou-me que construisse essa caixa para lá guardar algo que lhe era muito precioso.

- A princesa Harmony? - perguntou Usagi, mas ninguém lhe respondeu. Mya continuou:

- Olha para a caixa...Foca os teus olhos na lua que se encontra desenhada no centro e concentra-te no teu poder.

Usagi estava-se a esforçar ao máximo, estava exausta, tinha perdido muita energia quando se transformara em Princess Serenity e ainda não a tinha recuperado totalmente... No entanto uma pequena lua dourada reapareceu na sua testa. Dela saiu uma luz branca que incidiu sobre a lua desenhada na caixa. Momentos depois esta abriu-se revelando o seu interior, forrado a veludo rosa.

- Acho que é a primeira vez que vejo essa caixa aberta... - disse Niam. As outras raparigas acenaram em concordância.

Dentro da caixa estava um pequeno alfinete dourado e branco, com um formato quase quadrado, mas com os bordos arredondados e no seu centro, uma pequena lua de cor rosa elevava-se.

- Experimenta... - incentivou Niam.

Usagi pegou no alfinete e imediatamente sentiu o seu poder fluir-lhe através de todo o corpo, percorrendo as suas veias, aquecendo-lhe o sangue. Sabia exactamente o que era aquilo...

Levantou o alfinete no ar e gritou:

Moon Crystal Power...Make Up! - nada aconteceu.

- Experimenta antes: Moonstone Power...Make Up! - sugeriu Niomendy. 

Usagi assim o fez...Sentiu-se a ser elevada no ar...Rodopiou durante uns momentos e de repente voltou a pousar no chão...Um grande clarão de luz iluminou a sala durante uns momentos. Quando tudo voltou ao normal ela era uma Navegante. O seu fato, não era igual ao que tantas vezes usara...Mas achou-o tão bonito quanto aquele a que estava habituada... Vestia uns calçoes brancos com um lindo cinto rosa , uma camisa branca com uma gola azul, como as dos uniformes dos marinheiros, e um lenço vermelho a condizer com uma gargantilha que usava ao pescoço... Tinha calçados uns curtos botins brancos com um salto relativamente alto e umas luvas curtas, brancas debruadas a cor de rosa.

- Sailor Moon! - gritaram emocionados


	8. Chapter 8

Finalmente o cap. 8

Tenho estado em exames por isso nao actualizo com tanta frequencia desculpem...

Espero sinceramente que gostem...

Nana-chan: posso lhe chamr assim , posso:P pronto pronto, actualizei...espero q goste ;)

Capítulo 8 - A Rainha e o General

- Sailor Moon! - gritaram todos emocionados.

- EU...Bem, onde têm um espelho? - os presentes entreolharam-se confusos.

- Err...No armário, na porta do armário. - disse Niam contendo o riso.

- Obrigada! - Usagi encaminhou-se em direcção ao armário que estava num canto da sala e abriu a porta.

- Uuuuuuuuhhhhh! Gosto...É...diferente...Podia ser mais curto, a minha antiga mini-saia era muito gira...Mas bem, temos de variar não é? AHAHAHAHAHAH! - todos estavam de boca aberta, Eri chegou mesmo a bater com a mão na testa e Niomendy estava prestes a deixar cair um fio de baba no chão quando Katomo lhe deu uma cotovelada.

- Uma mini-quê? - perguntou Niam.

- Ah, eu depois explico-te...São girissimas! - disse Usagi rindo muito.

- Bem, meninas... - disse Eri olhando em volta - Vamos? - todas acenaram que sim com a cabeça.

- Marsstone Power Make Up!

- Jupiterstone Power Make Up!

- Mercurystone Power Make Up!

- Venusstone Power Make Up!

As quatro navegantes surgiram, os seus fatos eram semelhantes àquele que Usagi envergava, variando apenas nas cores.

- Ah que booom...Eu...Tenho tantas saudades delas, de casa... - disse Usagi choramingando. Foi então que Niomendy puxou uma rosa de dentro do casaco, era amarela e estava coberta de espinhos. Em poucos segundos transformou-se.

Vestia uma armadura metálica negra e prateada, semelhante à do Endymion do Futuro, e usava uma máscara branca no rosto.

- Ah, é verdade Sailor Moon, estava-me a esquecer de um detalhe importante. Nós nunca, mas nunca saímos assim à rua... - disse Mya.

- Como assim? Então para que serve sermos navegantes? - perguntou Usagi confusa.

- Não estás a perceber... Mercury Mask! - invocou Mya, uma máscara azul apareceu do nada na cara da Navegante de Mercúrio.

- Jupiter Mask!  
- Venus Mask!  
- Mars Mask!

O mesmo aconteceu com as outras raparigas, máscaras em consonância com o seu planeta surgiram-lhes na face. Usagi olhava para elas atordoada.

- Força Sailor Moon, é a tua vez... -disse Katomo

- Err...Moon...Mask?

Uma máscara cor de rosa e dourada, muito trabalhada surgiu no rosto de Usagi, que logo se foi olhar ao espelho.

- Uaaau! É bonita! Mas, porquê máscaras tão grandes? De onde eu venho não usamos nada disto... - disse Usagi.

- Não? Bem, nós temos mesmo de usar, de outro modo as pessoas reconhecer-nos-iam...E isso não era nada bom. Há muita gente que nos quer ver...uh...mortas. - disse Katomo.

- Sim, por isso andamos sempre disfarçadas quando em missão. - explicou Eri muito séria. -E quando nos viste na floresta, nós não estávamos transformados, no entanto quando em viagem ou em negócios preferimos esconder a cara...Há certas coisas que não podem ser descobertas.

- Nós aqui na cidade levamos uma vida respeitável e fora de perigos...Excepto talvez a Katomo que se anda sempre a meter em arrufos por causa de homens... - disse Niam. Katomo corou e fez um olhar fulminante à Navegante de Vénus.

- Não me digam, ela acha-os sempre parecidos com o ex-namorado? - as guerreiras e Niomendy entreolharam-se e partiram-se a rir.

- Pelos vistos os nossos "eus" na tua dimensão são parecidos connosco em vários aspectos. - era Mya quem tinha falado entre duas gargalhadas.

- Conta lá o que sabes mais de nós... - pediu Katomo com os olhos a brilhar e deitando a língua de fora às amigas.

- Bem...Aposto que a Mya é um génio, sabe sempre tudo e anda sempre a pesquisar. Tenta parecer distante das coisas mundanas, mas no fundo acaba sempre por saber quem é o novo namorado da fulana xpto... - todos se riram. Usagi continuou:

- A Niam, bem... A Niam é uma distraída...Anda sempre a trocar provérbios e passa a vida a dar conselhos de Amor. Tenho a certeza que gosta de cantar e de representar! - o ambiente estava muito divertido.

- A Katomo, além de achar todos os rapazes parecidos com o ex-namorado, é uma rapariga forte mas sensível e adora cozinhar. E a Eri...Bem, a Eri é uma resmungona por natureza. É uma rapariga sábia e intuitiva, amiga dos seus amigos. E apesar de aparentar ser dura, tenho a certeza que é um doce por dentro. - Eri sorriu.

- E tu, Mascarado... - continuou Usagi apontando para Niomendy.

- Mascarado? Ah, gosto... Aqui todos me chamam Cavaleiro sem Rosto. Mas Mascarado parece-me bem... - disse o rapaz rindo.

- Posso continuar? - pediu Usagi deitando-lhe a língua de fora - Tu...Tu és um galante. Tens um milhão de raparigas atrás de ti mas não dás ouvidos a nenhuma...És inteligente e romântico. Tens muito... - o sorriso de Usagi desvaneceu-se. Tinha tantas saudades do seu Mamo-chan. -...amor para dar.

Niomendy deixou também de sorrir. O silêncio reinava na sala.

- Isso era...- começou ele- Antes de... - apontava para a cicatriz no seu rosto.

- Eu...Desculpa Niomendy. Não queria... Acho que isso não é razão... - balbuciava Usagi.

- Bem, chega de conversas... - interrompeu Katomo - Vou "masé" fazer o almoço...Quem me ajuda? - todos se dispuseram. Destransformaram-se e sairam daquele grande edificio. Iam para a casa de Katomo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hmmm...Que fantáxticoooo! Tu coxinas inda meior do que a Makoto! - disse Usagi com a boca cheia.

- A Makoto é o meu "eu" na tua dimensão? - perguntou Katomo.

- Ah sim sim... - respondeu Usagi. E apontando para cada uma delas: - Makoto, Minako, Rei, Amy... Mas espera, Niam..O teu nome é mesmo Niam?

- Não...Sou Niamko...Mas todos me tratam so por Niam... - disse a rapariga sorrindo.

- Os nossos nomes são anagramas dos das raparigas da outra dimensão...É curioso não é? - constatou Mya.

Estiveram muito tempo a conversar. Usagi contou-lhes como era viver em Tokio, da sua vida, das navegantes, e da sua história com Mamoru, fazendo Niomendy corar e todos entristecerem...

- E vocês, qual é a vossa história? - perguntou Usagi.

- Bem, nós éramos guerreiros da princesa...Agora somos rebeldes, procurados por toda a guarda real... - começou Eri com um sorriso ao mesmo tempo triste e sarcástico.

- Mas, o que aconteceu à vossa princ... - Usagi foi interrompida por um som grave, muito alto...Todos se levantaram.

- Vamos... - disse Katomo - Temos de _lhe_ prestar _vassalagem_..Vem Serenity,vamos mostrar-te a nossa _Rainha._.. - o seu tom era irónico...como se estive a fazer pouco de algo ou de...alguém.

-Serenity!Toma... - disse Niomendy atirando uma capa Negra a Usagi - Não podemos deixar que _ela_ te veja. - Usagi olhou confusa para o rapaz, o seu olhar transmitia raiva.

- Vocês ficam? - perguntou Katomo dirigindo-se a Niam, Mya e Eri. As raparigas responderam que sim. - Nós vamos mostrar à Princesa Serenity... - a rapariga não terminou a frase.  
Saíram por uma porta lateral, que dava para um beco escuro, Katomo e Niomendy também vestiram uma capa com capuz.

- Não é um bocado suspeito sairmos à rua com estas capas? - perguntou Usagi - E se vamos sair "encobertos" porque não usamos as máscaras?

- Já vais ver que ninguém te vai achar suspeita...As máscaras são desnecessárias aqui.E acredita que se as ussassemos máscaras éramos bem mais suspeitos. - respondeu-lhe Niomendy enquanto caminhava em direcção à rua principal.

- Aqui, pára aqui... - ordenou Katomo. Estavam no final da ruela, onde esta se intersectava com a rua principal, um cortejo estava a passar, havia muita gente na rua...Todos estranhamente silenciosos. Usagi percebeu o que Katomo queria dizer...Havia por ali muita gente com capas...  
_- Que estranho... _- pensou Usagi. Naquele momento estavam a passar muitos soldados ordenados...

- Não vejo nada! - disse Usagi. Niomendy puxou-a para o meio da multidão.

- Hei, onde é que vocês pensam que vão? - ouviu Katomo gritar.

Correram bem até ao centro da multidão.

- Mantém a capa o mais puxada para a cara que puderes. E tenta não dar nas vistas... - pediu Niomendy

Ao fundo uma carruagem prateada, puxada por quatro cavalos negros aproximava-se lentamente. Tiveram de esperar alguns minutos até que o veículo estivesse apenas a alguns metros deles. Usagi pôs-se em bicos dos pés. Conseguiu ver uma mulher loira com o cabelo muito longo, encaracolado, apanhado numa éspecie de rabo de cavalo, estava a olhar para o outro lado.

- Uhhh...Parece bonita... - exclamou Usagi.

- E é... - disse Niomendy num sussurro

A carruagem aproximava-se, a mulher olhou para o lado onde eles se encontravam.

- Aí a tens, a Rainha de Gemstone Tokyo. - Usagi soltou um pequeno grito de surpresa. Era...ela! Apesar do cabelo diferente, de ser claramente alguns anos mais velha, era igualzinha a ela...Exactamente igual a Usagi!

- Eu, eu..Não estou a entender! - exclamou Usagi. Subitamente alguém que passava por ali lhe deu um encontrão fazendo com que o seu capuz caísse e os seus cabelos se soltassem. A Rainha olhou directamente para ela...Ficaram uns momentos assim, olhos nos olhos...

- Oh não...Oh não... - dizia Niomendy.

A Rainha fez um gesto brusco, e logo um soldado se dirigiu a ela, não, um soldado não..Era talvez um general...Os seus cabelos prateados ondulavam com a aragem, uma mecha caía-lhe sobre os seus olhos escuros. Usagi paralisou com aquela visão...

- Oh não...FOGE!!! - gritou Niomendy. E, puxando Usagi, desatou a correr. 


End file.
